1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fluid flow control devices for controlling the fluid flow through hoses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering fluid at a continuously variable flow rate to a hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, water hoses are well known in art. Typical prior art hoses are garden-type hoses, laboratory-type hoses, workshop-type hoses or manufacturing-type hoses which are attached to a hose bib at the fluid supply line and the fluid flow is controlled by turning on the hose bib at the fluid supply line which causes the fluid to flow through the hose and out the outflow end of the hose. Unfortunately, the outflow end of the hose often requires the fluid to be directed so that the fluid can flow to the task location which is not at the same location as the fluid supply line, thereby spilling and wasting the fluid. Therefore, oftentimes operation of the hose would require two people to do a job, one at the hose bib supply and the other at the outflow end of the hose, for example hosing a vehicle or watering plants.
The only way to stop water waste is that the garden hose would have to be kinked for the hose to stop the water flow or installing a pressure nozzle on the outflow end of the hose that would block the water flow. These methods have the disadvantages of creating pressure build up within the hose which can cause the hose to burst and also wear out the hose.
When the fluid pressure is finally released either by unkinking the hose or pulling a trigger or handle on the pressure nozzle, the massive pressure-driven fluid can explode from the hose outflow end in an uncontrolled manner, thereby harming delicate plants with overly high fluid pressure or inaccurately spraying the vehicle""s engine while trying to hit the radiator opening. To avoid these problems oftentimes two persons were required to operate the hose, one being at the hose-bib source end of the hose, and another being at the outflow end of the hose.
Another disadvantage with prior art hoses is that they are hard to maneuver once the fluid is flowing through them since at this time the hose is heavy and usually kinked and tangled.
In addition, under conditions where a precise amount of fluid is used, for example in laboratory conditions, the same problems exist which occur in common utility hoses but are more critical. This requires an extra work step to be made as fluids are first measured out into a graduated beaker and then transferred to their final location. A more controllable and single step method is required in these situations which would thereby allow the control of a precise amount of fluid to flow both in the hose and a precise amount of fluid to be expelled out the outflow end of the hose.
The following nine (9) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,831 issued to Fujiwara on Aug. 1, 1972 for xe2x80x9cElectrically Driven Valve Apparatusxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFujiwaraxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,869 issued to McLoughlin on Jan. 22, 1974 for xe2x80x9cNozzle Pressure Control Systemxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMcLoughlinxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,879 issued to Nelson, Jr. et al. on Aug. 17, 1976 for xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Delivering Constant Water Flow Rates To A Fire Hose At Each Of A Plurality Of Selectable Flow Rate Settingsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cNelsonxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,505 issued to Bruninga on Jun. 3, 1986 for xe2x80x9cQuick Disconnect Mounted Programming Means For Sprinklerxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBruningaxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,534 issued to Naito et al. on Apr. 28, 1992 for xe2x80x9cCable Communication System With Transmission Line Incorporated In Hosexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cNaitoxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,824 issued to Waldbeser et al. on Nov. 23, 1993 for xe2x80x9cRemote Controlled Shutdown For Hazardous Material Transport Vehiclexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWaldbeserxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,655 issued to Pinchott on Sep. 29, 1998 for xe2x80x9cRemote-Control On/Off Valvexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPinchottxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,160 issued to Rush on Nov. 2, 1999 for xe2x80x9cEmergency Discharge Control System For Storage Tank And Cargo Tank Motor Vehiclexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cRushxe2x80x9d); and
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,087 issued to Gunton on Dec. 7, 1999 for xe2x80x9cTimer And Alarm Apparatus For Control Delivery Of Fluid Materialxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cGuntonxe2x80x9d).
Fujiwara discloses an electrically driven valve apparatus. The valve apparatus has either a fully open condition or a fully closed condition.
McLoughlin discloses a nozzle pressure control system for a fire engine pumper. It comprises a pump driven by a truck engine which comprises engine governor means connected to and responsive to the pump output pressure and engine throttle means to regulate engine speed to maintain pump output pressure, a motorized valve connected between the pump and the hose, and means to control the valve from the nozzle location.
Nelson discloses a method and apparatus for delivering constant water flow rates to a fire hose at each of a plurality of selectable flow rate settings. The apparatus comprises a transmitter which transmits a digital signal corresponding to a particular fire hose and a pumper truck. A receiver receives and decodes the digital signal and activates a multi-position valve in response to the decoded signal to set a particular valve position. The apparatus maintains a constant flow rate to the fire hose by automatically varying the valve position in response to changes in the pump output pressure and pressure drop in the fire hose. Nelson does not teach a motorized ball valve but rather teaches a combination of three instant full-on and full-off solenoid activated pressure valves controlled by a complicated digital electronic controller to a limited pressure output combination. Nelson relies upon these types of valves due to the extremely high pressures and volume of water that are inherent to fire hoses.
Bruninga discloses a quick disconnect mounted programming means for a sprinkler. Bruninga teaches a motorized ball valve which can be fully open or fully closed. The apparatus comprises a valve moving mechanism operable in response to the connection of the electric current from a battery for effecting movement of a motorized ball valve from its closed position into its opened position, a programming keyboard for selecting a sprinkling time in the future when it is desired to water with the sprinkler, a display for displaying the sprinkling time selected by the programming keyboard and an electrical connection operable when the sprinkling time selected arrives for connecting an electrical current from the battery with the valve moving mechanism.
Naito discloses a cable communication system with a transmission line incorporated in a hose for communication between a water injection nozzle and a fire-engine. The device of Naito functions with a fire engine and the valve is not a ball valve.
Waldbeser discloses a remote controlled shutdown for a hazardous material transport vehicle and permits turn-off of the vehicle""s engine and closure of the vehicle""s storage tank valves by the vehicle""s operator remotely located from the vehicle. The system includes a hand-held controller which includes a receiver and transmitter as well as a receiver/transmitter combination located in the vehicle""s cab.
Pinchott discloses a remote-control on/off valve. It comprises a water-power motor for driving the valve into an open position or closed position. The valve has a pilot device for starting water flow through the water-powered motor, where the pilot device is briefly energized to start water flow through the water-powered motor.
Rush discloses an emergency discharge control system for storage tank and cargo tank motor vehicle. The system comprises a cylinder with a piston rod connected to a cable assembly of the cargo tank motor vehicle and a cylinder with a piston rod connected to a cable assembly of the primary storage tank for actuating the respective cable assemblies and closing the vapor valves and the liquid valves of the cargo tank and the primary storage tank.
Gunton discloses a timer and alarm apparatus for a control delivery of fluid material.
It is desirable to provide a fluid flow control apparatus for controlling and delivering fluid at a continuously variable flow rate to a hose.
The present invention is a fluid flow control apparatus for controlling and delivering fluid at a continuously variable flow rate to a hose. The fluid control apparatus comprises a fluid-tight housing for housing a control mechanism, a fluid hose for supplying fluid therethrough, and a switch attached to an outflow end of the fluid hose for activating the control mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus for controlling and delivering fluid at a continuously variable flow rate to a water hose.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus which is connected at a fluid supply source, where the fluid flow control apparatus can be remotely controlled by a user at a fluid outflow end of the hose.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus which is controlled by a momentary switch for controlling and delivering fluid when the user turns the momentary switch on or off.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus, wherein the longer a user holds down a switch, the more the fluid is delivered and when the proper fluid flow rate is achieved the user releases the momentary switch and the fluid flow rate remains constant.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus that saves fluid.
It is still an additional object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus which stops the flow of fluid at the fluid supply source so that the flexible hose can be easily moved from place to place without fluid within the hose.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus which includes an adjustable gauge, a switch assembly coupled to the adjustable gauge, and a valve and motor assembly, thereby allowing the control of a precise amount of fluid to flow out of the hose.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow control apparatus which is wireless for controlling and delivering fluid at a continuously variable flow rate to a water hose.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.